A Dog for Ponyboy
by kyolover16
Summary: Ponyboy brings home a dog, but will Darry let him keep it? I suck at summaries and titles for the record.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I don't own the Outsiders, that belongs to S.E. Hinton. Hopefully the characters won't be way OOC. If they are I apologize for that. Enjoy and rate and comment! All of the characters are alive!**

16 year old Ponyboy Curtis was walking home from school, when he saw a little dog that had black spots on it. He walked over to it, picked it up and decided to take him home. _I wonder what Darry's going to say. He thought as he walked to his house. _

_When he got to the house, the first thing that he did was get food for the dog. As he was doing this, he heard Darry's pickup coming up the road, he ran and hid the dog in his and his brother's room. He ran into the living room and was there when his brothers came in the door._

"_Hey Pony, how was school today?" Darry asked as he put his stuff down._

"_School was just like every other day." Pony replied._

_Soda came in and put his stuff in his room, screamed and ran out of the room. "Pony, why is there a puppy in our room?"_

_Darry glared at his youngest brother. "You brought a dog in this house?"_

_Pony shrunk down at Darry's glare. "I'm sorry. He looked so lonely, I couldn't leave him there. He didn't have a collar. Can I keep him please?"_

_Darry looked at Ponyboy and then at the dog. "I'll have to think about. Ok, Little Buddy?"_

_Ponyboy wanted to argue with Darry, but he knew better, so he went to bed and hoped that the dog was going to be his._

_Ponyboy wanted to argue with Darry, but he knew better, so he went to bed and hoped that the dog was going to be his._

_After Pony left for bed, Darry and Soda were just sitting there staring at each other. "What are you going to do about the dog?" Soda asked as he picked up the dog and held it._

"_I don't know. I know that he's been wanting a dog his whole life. But I don't know if I should let him." Darry said as he looked at the dog. _

"_I'm don't know either. But I do know that Pone will be really happy if you let him keep it." Soda said._

_Just then the door opened and Johnny came in the room. "Hey." he said as he came in. "Why are you holding a puppy, Soda?" he asked as he saw the dog in Soda's arms._

"_Pony found it on his way home from school. I'm trying to decide whether or not he's going to keep it or not." Darry said._

_Johnny grew silent and started to pet the dog. As Darry watched Soda and Johnny play with the dog, he knew that it was going to be difficult deciding whether or not they should keep it. On the one hand it would make Pony happy, but on the other hand it would mean an extra mouth to feed._

_Darry decided that he'd think about it more tomorrow so after telling Soda that it was time for him to go to bed and telling Johnny that he'd see him in the morning, he went to bed thinking about the dog and what is decision was going to be._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review. Any helpful tips that you can give me is more than welcome!**

The next morning Ponyboy woke up to the smell of bacon. He got out of bed and went out to the kitchen, where he found Darry fixing breakfast. Ponyboy saw the puppy by the stove, so he went over, picked it up and started to pet it.

_They really belong together. Darry thought as he watched Ponyboy and the dog. "Pony, we got to talk." he said as he set a plate in front of Pony._

_Ponyboy looked up at his brother. "What about?" he asked as he took a bite of his breakfast._

"_About the dog. Are you sure that you want him?" Darry asked as he sat down at the table and took a bite of his own breakfast._

_Pony looked down at the dog and said. "Yeah. I found him." Pony looked at Darry with hope in his eyes. _

"_You're really going to let me keep him?"_

_Darry smiled as he nodded. "Yep I am."_

_Ponyboy jumped out of his seat, gave a holler and ran to Darry and gave me a hug. "Thank you Darry!"_

_Johnny and Soda woke up at Pony's yell and ran to the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. "What's wrong?" Soda asked as he sat in the chair that Pony had previously occupied._

_Pony looked at the two boys and said "Darry's going to let me keep the dog!"_

_Before the family could celenrate any further, there was a knock on the door. Pony answered the door and shit it quickly. "It's the social worker." he shouted to his brothers. _

_The three brothers hurried and got themselves presentable and Pony opened the door again. "I'm sorry for shutting the door on your face."_

_The social worker smiled. "That's ok. I guess you forgot that I was coming." _

_Darry nodded "Yes we did."_

_The social worker looked at the three brothers and then she saw the dog. "I see that you have a new member of the family."_

_Ponyboy nodded his head. "Yeah."_

_The social worker looked at Darry "It will be ok as the dog behaves himself." she said as she left._

_The boys then got ready for work and school leaving Johnny to take care of the dog._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That afternoon as Pony was walking home from school, he stopped at the vacant lot where Johnny was playing with the dog.

Johnny looked up and noticed Pony so he waved at him "Hey Pony. How was school?" he asked as Pony picked up the dog.

"The same as usual." Pony replied as he stroke the dog's silky fur. "I need to think of a name for you, don't I?" he asked the dog.

"I came up with a few, but I'm not sure if you'd like any of them. A few names that I thought of are Puddles, Lucky and Itsy."

Pony thought about the names and then said. "I'll have to think about them for a few days. I want to find a name that suits him. I guess I need to spend more time with him."

Just then a blue Mustang pulled up and as soon as they saw the dog, they knocked Pony and Johnny to the ground. "What are you Greasers doing with my dog." one of the boys said as he picked up the dog by the scruff of the neck, making it whine."

"I found it. It didn't have a collar, so I took it home and wanted to make a pet out of it." Pony replied as he slowly stood to his feet.

"You mean you stole it. My sister was crying all last night, because her dog was lost." the boy said as he threw the dog in the car. "I think that it's time to teach you two greasers a lesson in stealing a dog." he said as he kicked Pony in the gut, again knocking him to the ground.

Pony groaned as he went to the ground as he felt the shoe connect with his rib cage. He heard a bone snap and knew that he'd broken one.

After a few minutes of beating them up, the boys got in their car and drove away leaving Pony and Johnny in the lot, injured and bleeding to death.

Dallas was walking to the Curtis's house, when he went past the lot, but before he could pass it completely, he heard a groan and saw Johnny crawling over to Ponyboy who was unconscious.

He ran over to them and said. "Johnny, what the hell happened?" he asked his he held Johnny.

Johnny leaned into Dallas and said. "Socs jumped us, because he had one of them's dog." He replied as Dallas helped him stand up.

Dallas swore silently under his breath, he then went over to Pony, picked him up and carried him to his house.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and sorry that the chapter is short. Please rate and review. Any useful comments on what happens next are more than welcome. I've been having some major writing block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Darry was standing on the porch when he saw Johnny and Dallas, who was carrying Pony in his arms. As soon as he recognized his brother, Darry jumped off the porch.

"What happened?" he demanded as he went to Pony out of Dallas's arms.

Dallas looked at Johnny and then back at Darry and then said. "Johnny will tell you, Suoerman."

Darry looked at Johnny. "What happened, Johnny?" he said calmly.

Johnny while looking at the ground said. "We were in the vacant lot when a blue mustang pulled up and as soon as they saw the dog, they punched Pony in the gut and pushed me to the ground. One of them said that Pony stole the dog. Before they started to beat us up, the owner of the dog threw it into the back of the car. The next thing I remember is trying to get over to Pony and Dally telling me to take it easy."

While Johnny was telling him what had happened, Darry was trying to control the emotions that was building up inside of him.

Soda then came out, as soon as he saw Pony, he demanded to know what happened to his brother.

Darry looked at Soda and then at their little brother "Johnny and him got jumped by some Socs because of the dog."

"I think he needs to go the hospital." Dallas said as he looked at Ponyboy. "He's been out for a long time."

Darry agreed and ran towards the pickup and yelled at Soda to get the keys.

When they got to the hospital they called for a doctor and got in the room.

While they waited for the doctor to come and tell them Darry was pacing back and forth.

"Sit down Darry. He'll be alright." Soda said

Darry sat down. "I know, but it's still not easy."

Just then the doctor came out and said. "He has a concussion. He's still not conscious, but he should be there soon. You can see him too."

Darry and Soda then went into Pony's and stayed there until the doctor told them that it was time to go home.

**A/N: Will Ponyboy wake up from his concussion? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter**

**The next morning, as he got ready for work, Darry couldn't help but think about his little brother, who at that very moment was in a fight for his life. Soda stood outside his brother's room and watched him. **

"**Why? Why did you have to let him get hurt again." Darry yelled while looking at the ceiling.**

**Soda came in the room and put his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Take it easy, Darry. Pony will be ok."**

**Darry turned and faced Soda. "What if it isn't? What if this is how our family ends? I'm not prepared to lose our little brother now, Soda." he said with tears running down his cheeks.**

**Soda looked down at the floor. "I'm not prepared to lose him either. But if that's what happen, then we'll just have to live with that." Soda then left the room, leaving Darry to feel sorry for himself and went to work. **

**A few minutes after Soda left, the telephone rang. Walking slowly, Darry went to the phone and said. "Hello? Yes this is Darry. He is? Really. We'll be right there soon." he whooped after he got off the phone and ran towards the DX gas station where Soda worked.**

**As soon as he got there he jumped out of the car and yelled "Soda, Pony's awake! He's going to be ok!"**

**Soda dropped his tools that he was using and ran towards Darry. "Really?" he said as he also whooped. **

**Steve, who overheard this news went inside the office and told their boss that Soda and him were going to the hospital to see Pony.**

**When they got to Pony's room and saw him sitting up, Darry and Soda both ran to him and hugged him carefully because he still had the IV's in him. :Pony, we thought we lost you like we did Mom and Dad." Darry said as he let go of Pony.**

**Pony looked at his two brothers and said. "Nope, I'm ok. Ready to get out of this hospital and into my own home."**

**Just then the doctor came in and said "I'm afraid that you are going to be in here for a little while longer. But in about three days, your brothers can come and take you home then."**

**After talking to Pony for a few minutes longer, Darry and Soda decided that Pony needed his rest and told him that they'd see him in a few days. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. This is going to be the last chapter of the story, and it's going to be a short one.**

The day finally came when Ponyboy was able to go home. Darry and Soda went to pick him up.

When they got him home, Ponyboy went into his room and sat down on the bed.

Soda followed him and said "I'm glad that you are home, little buddy."

Pony leaned into him and said "I'm glad that I'm home too."

They then walked out of the room and had dinner.

That night before they went to bed the brothers got a visitor it was the Soc that beat Pony up for the dog, Pony was scared when he saw him "What are you doing here?" he asked.

The Soc shrugged his shoulders and then he put the puppy on the ground. "I just thought that you'd like to have him back. I talked it over with my family and we decided that the dog would better if it stayed with you."

Ponyboy looked over at Darry who nodded his head in assent. "Thanks! I hope that we can be friends."

The soc smiled and shook hands with Ponyboy and his two brothers and then they knew that everything was going to be ok.


End file.
